L'âme de Voldemort
by lily-elva
Summary: Voldemort gagne en puissance, laissant peu d'espoir de victoire à Harry. Hermione décide de prendre les choses en main. Elle exploitera avec brio l'une des faiblesses de Voldemort, sa peur de la mort. Mais ne risque-t-elle pas de se brûler les ailes?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

C'était juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Précisément au moment de son enterrement, lorsque Fumseck avait cessé son chant douloureux et qu'il s'était envolé vers des cieux inaccessibles. Oh bien sur, elle y avait déjà réfléchi auparavant, et elle avait commencé un sérieux entrainement lors de sa troisième année. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait une possibilité, bien qu'ayant toujours espéré ne jamais en arriver là.

Toujours est-il que, lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, elle avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle s'était préparée, elle était au point, elle le sentait au plus profond de son âme. Le plan était mûrement réfléchi. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe d'appréhension en pensant à tous les risques qu'il impliquait. Si jamais elle échouait... Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle devait positiver et achever de tout organiser.

Elle, Hermione Jean Granger, l'une des plus brillante élève qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard, allait renverser Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu sous l'anagramme de Voldemort.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mise en place du plan

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione avançait calmement sur le Chemin de Traverse, seule. Aujourd'hui, le 15 aout 1996, son plan débutait.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarasser de la famille Weasley et d'Harry qui désiraient absolument l'accompagner. Elle avait cependant refusé avec fermeté, sachant que si ils venaient, ils seraient en danger et compromettraient le bon déroulement de son dessein.

Sa démarche calme et assurée ne laissait absolument pas voir qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement et qu'elle était prête à sortir sa baguette à chaque bruit suspect. La foule était dense, ce qui n'apaisait pas ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des hurlements et des explosions un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette avant de la brandir en la tenant fermement devant elle. Elle se mit à courir avec la discrétion d'une ombre vers l'origine des cris, se faufilant avec adresse entre les passants paniqués. Elle se tapit contre le mur formant l'angle, jettant un discret coup d'oeil dans la rue d'ou provenait le vacarme.

Une trentaine de mangemorts étaient là, occupés à détruire les vitrines des magasins et à torturer les sorciers qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se souhaita bonne chance et dépassa l'angle du mur avant de se diriger le plus calmement possible vers les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un des mangemorts se tourna vers elle, sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Hermione pouvait imaginer sans peine son immense rictus cruel, caché sous son masque.

- Endoloris, susurra-t-il.

Hermione évita le sortilège d'un bond sur le côté avant de sourire avec insolence au mangemort.

- Confringo, s'écria-t-elle en visant un magasin un peu à droite de son adversaire.

La vitrine explosa sous l'action du sortilège et de grandes flammes léchèrent les murs, le souffle de l'explosion s'ajoutant à la panique ambiante. Le mangemort gisait évanoui au sol une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, projeté par la déflagration. Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait, son sortilège n'était pas passé innaperçu et le mangemort était KO. Elle s'avoua tout de même que ce n'était pas une méthode très digne pour combattre un adversaire.  
- Protego, cria-t-elle.

Le sortilège de stupéfixion fut arrêté par le bouclier et elle maudit son innatention d'une seconde qui aurait pu tout faire rater.

Un mangemort se détacha des autres et s'avança vers elle, laissant ses compagnons s'occuper de semer la terreur et la douleur derrière lui. Il était très grand d'après ce que Hermione pouvait voir.  
Elle se raidit légèrement, attendant le début du combat.

Ce fut le mangemort qui ouvrit les hostilités.

- Crucio, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Elle s'écarta habilement du tracé du sortilège. Elle était passée maitre dans l'art de l'esquive.  
- Sectumsempra, répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Protego, cria le mangemort.

Le sortilège ne fut pas arrêté par le bouclier mais ayant été considérablement affaibli, l'homme ne fut affublé que de quelques coupures superficielles, gênantes sans être réellement handicapantes.

Hermione ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'en apercevoir et pendant que celui-ci perdait un temps précieux à déterminer quelle avait été la portée du sortilègre, elle lui lança un stupéfix qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Le mangemort tomba à la renverse sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'Ordre du Phénix et plusieurs Aurors apparurent.

Les combats commencèrent immédiatement et avec virulence. Les mangemorts étaient cependant en infériorité numérique ce qui laissait une bonne chance de victoire aux forces de adverses.

Hermione combattit mangemort sur mangemort, usant de sortilèges variés avec rapidité et efficacité. Elle finit cependant par être touchée à l'épaule par un sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une vive douleur se propagea à travers son corps. Elle avait l'impression que son épaule était en feu et sa blessure la gêna dans ses déplacements qui devinrent moins agiles.

Elle ne perdit toutefois pas sa concentration et elle continua à combattre, attendant avec impatience le moment ou il se montrerait.

Le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur et Hermione commençait à être réellement épuisée. Sa fatigue lui avait causé du tort et elle avait de nombreuses petites blessures un peu partout sur le corps.

Elle se jetta violemment à terre, échappant d'un cheveu à un sortilège de mort. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle l'avait échappé belle.

L'Odre du Phénix et les Aurors commençaient à avoir l'avantage, de nombreux mangemorts gisaient inanimés sur le sol. Hermione avait pu apercevoir certaines de ses connaissances, comme Lupin. Celui-ci s'était difficilement frayé un chemin jusqu'à elle pour lui dire de rentrer mais lorsqu'il avait vu son adresse et sa détermination à combattre, il avait finit par la laisser tranquille, lui criant simplement qu'elle aurait des choses à expliquer. En effet, elle ne combattait pas comme une élève de sixième année était censée pouvoir le faire, bien au contraire : elle semblait combattre aussi bien que lui, voir mieux.

- MORSMORDRE, hurla un mangemort avant de tomber sur le sol, stupéfixé.

La marque des ténèbres apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce signe morbide annonçant la terreur et la désolation.

Juste à cet instant, elle comprit que le moment était venu. Voldemort en personne venait de transplaner au milieu de la rue dévastée ou les combats faisaient toujours rage.  
L'Ordre et les Aurors comprirent alors que le combat était perdu pour eux, n'ayant personne pouvant rivaliser avec le Mage Noir dans leur camp. Un jour Harry Potter le pourrait, tout leurs espoirs étaient fondés sur lui, mais pour l'instant celui-ci devait continuer à progresser si il voulait un jour avoir une chance face au Lord.

Hermione était assez contente, Voldemort était assez près d'elle, à environ une dizaine de mètres.  
Elle inspira un grand coup, stupéfixa un mangemort qui avait pointé sa baguette sur elle en s'exclamant "Ava..." et s'approcha du Mage en stupéfixant tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Elle prit le temps de bien observer autour d'elle, puis, quand elle fut certaine que personne n'allait l'attaquer dans l'immédiat, elle visa soigneusement Voldemort qui lui tournait le dos, au prise avec trois Aurors, Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley.

- Creo Anima Funus, cria-t-elle.  
Le sort toucha violemment le Mage au milieu du dos, celui-ci n'ayant rien vu venir. Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il se retourne pour poursuivre son incantation. Elle pointa sa propre baguette sur elle, au niveau du coeur avant de murmurer :

- Creo Locus Anima.

Le sort la heurta de plein fouet. Voldemort et elle commencèrent à s'élever jusqu'à être à deux mètres du sol, l'un semblant ahuri, l'autre calme et résolue. Les combats avaient cessés devant cette scène incongrue et un silence de mort planait sur la rue.

Soudain, le visage du Mage se crispa de douleur et une petite forme grisâtre s'extirpa doucement de son corps. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers la jeune fille, avant de s'arrêter devant elle. A ce moment, Voldemort qui semblait avoir compris ce qui était entrain de se dérouler hurla de rage avant de jetter plusieurs sortilèges de mort et de douleur sur Hermione. Ceux-ci n'atteignirent jamais leur but et disparurent avant de toucher la jeune fille. La petite chose grise entra alors dans le corps de sa nouvelle demeure. Hermione glapit faiblement en sentant la chose entrer en elle, s'agiter un instant avant de ne plus bouger. Un froid intense se propagea dans son corps.  
Elle aurait du se douter qu'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort de pouvait qu'être glacé.


End file.
